the_beatles_collectorsfandomcom-20200213-history
From Liverpool - The Beatles Box
In 1980, From Liverpool - The Beatles Box was first released in the UK by Parlophone. UK LP release In 1980, From Liverpool - The Beatles Box was released in the UK by Parlophone. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Side One *﻿1. Love Me Do *2. P.S. I Love You *3. I Saw Her Standing There *4. Please Please Me *5. Misery *6. Do You Want to Know a Secret *7. A Taste of Honey *8. Twist and Shout Side Two *1. From Me to You *2. Thank You Girl *3. She Loves You *4. It Won't Be Long *5. Please Mr. Postman *6. All My Loving *7. Roll Over Beethoven *8. Money (That's What I Want) Side Three *1. I Want to Hold Your Hand *2. This Boy *3. Can't Buy Me Love *4. You Can't Do That *5. A Hard Day's Night *6. I Should Have Known Better *7. If I Fell *8. And I Love Her Side Four *1. Things We Said Today *2. I'll Be Back *3. Long Tall Sally *4. I Call Your Name *5. Matchbox *6. Slow Down *7. She's a Woman *8. I Feel Fine Side Five *1. Eight Days a Week *2. No Reply *3. I'm a Loser *4. I'll Follow the Sun *5. Mr. Moonlight *6. Every Little Thing *7. I Don't Want to Spoil the Party *8. Kansas City / Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey! Side Six *1. Ticket to Ride *2. I'm Down *3. Help! *4. The Night Before *5. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *6. I Need You *7. Another Girl *8. You're Going to Lose That Girl Side Seven *1. Yesterday *2. Act Naturally *3. Tell Me What You See *4. It's Only Love *5. You Like Me Too Much *6. I've Just Seen a Face *7. Day Tripper *8. We Can Work It Out Side Eight *1. Michelle *2. Drive My Car *3. Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) *4. You Won't See Me *5. Nowhere Man *6. Girl *7. I'm Looking Through You *8. In My Life Side Nine *1. Paperback Writer *2. Rain *3. Here, There and Everywhere *4. Taxman *5. I'm Only Sleeping *6. Good Day Sunshine *7. Yellow Submarine Side Ten *1. Eleanor Rigby *2. And Your Bird Can Sing *3. For No One *4. Doctor Robert *5. Got to Get You into My Life *6. Penny Lane *7. Strawberry Fields Forever Side Eleven *1. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *2. With a Little Help From My Friends *3. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds *4. Fixing a Hole *5. She's Leaving Home *6. Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! *7. A Day in the Life Side Twelve *1. When I'm Sixty-Four *2. Lovely Rita *3. All You Need Is Love *4. Baby, You're a Rich Man *5. Magical Mystery Tour *6. Your Mother Should Know *7. The Fool on the Hill *8. I Am the Walrus Side Thirteen *1. Hello, Goodbye *2. Lady Madonna *3. Hey Jude *4. Revolution *5. Back in the U.S.S.R. *6. Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da *7. While My Guitar Gently Weeps Side Fourteen *1. The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill *2. Happiness Is a Warm Gun *3. Martha My Dear *4. I'm So Tired *5. Piggies *6. Don't Pass Me By *7. Julia *8. All Together Now Side Fifthteen *1. Get Back *2. Don't Let Me Down *3. The Ballad of John and Yoko *4. Across the Universe *5. For You Blue *6. Two of Us *7. The Long and Winding Road *8. Let It Be Side Sixteen *1. Come Together *2. Something *3. Maxwell's Silver Hammer *4. Octopus's Garden *5. Here Comes the Sun *6. Because *7. Golden Slumbers *8. Carry That Weight *9. The End *10. Her Majesty Notes *Box set; consisting of 8 LPs. *The version of Love Me Do which appears here, is the original UK single with Ringo on drums. *The version of Day Tripper which appears here, is from the US album Yesterday... and Today. *The versions of She Loves You and Paperback Writer, which appear here, is from the compilation A Collection of Beatles Oldies (But Goldies!) *See LP 1 *See LP 2 *See LP 3 *See LP 4 *See LP 5 *See LP 6 *See LP 7 *See LP 8 Users who have this in their collection * Japan release In 1980, From Liverpool - The Beatles Box was released in Japan by Toshiba EMI Ltd. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes Same as UK LP release. Users who have this in their collection * UK Cassette release In 1980, From Liverpool - The Beatles Box was released in the UK by Parlophone. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes Same as UK LP release. *See Open box. Users who have this in their collection * Colombia release In 1980, From Liverpool - The Beatles Box was released in Colombia by Parlophone. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes Same as UK LP release. Users who have this in their collection * New Zealand release In 1981, From Liverpool - The Beatles Box was released in New Zealand by Parlophone. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes Same as UK LP release. Users who have this in their collection * Category:LPs Category:LP Box sets Category:Cassettes Category:Items released in UK Category:Items released in Japan Category:Items released in New Zealand Category:Items produced by Parlophone Category:Items produced by Toshiba EMI Ltd